


By the River

by aisuho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisuho/pseuds/aisuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired and stressed, Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan decides to take a "time" for herself in the river next to her camp.<br/>Her Commander had wandered off to collect lodge for their fireplace, and thinking to take advantage of the fact that she was alone, Evelyn decides to relieve her stress by pleasing herself with sinful thoughts of her interest, none other than Cullen himself.<br/>What she didn't expect, however, was for the man to catch her in the act.</p>
<p>###</p>
<p>That is the first smut I have ever written, so apologies if it comes a little... off.<br/>Nonetheless, as much as I'm ashamed of myself, I can't say I didn't find it enjoyable to write (honestly, it was way more fun than I ever imagined it to be).<br/>So I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the River

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for dragonage!kink's prompt.  
> Original prompt:  
>   
>  _F!Inquisitor Solo + F!Inquisitor/M!LI_  
>  (Anonymous)  
> 2015-03-25 04:42 am (UTC)  
>  _F!Inquisitor (vague/default Lavellan/Trevelyan) is bathing in a river outside of the camp. Things have been particularly stressful and she needs some relief so she takes things into her own hands. She's flirted with but has not established a relationship with her M!LI (Solas or Cullen please). They basically walk in on her as she's masturbating to thoughts of them, calls out their name, etc. Then they help her with her stress relief. :)_
> 
> _The river part is not necessary just an idea. I just want to have F!Quiz caught in the act by her unestablished M!LI and then sexy times happen._

They had finally found a place to rest.  
Evelyn sighed, she needed a bath urgently, as she couldn't stop herself from worrying about the Inquisition.  
She and Cullen have been traveling, alone, for a specific and delicate problem with some templars and mages in a distant village. Due the nature of the matter, she couldn't bring her other companions, for anyone (it has been specifically informed) but the two of them would not be accepted in the village.  
It took them a whole week to calm the things down between the two classes, but at last they were successful.  
However, solving the matter didn't diminish any of Evelyn's worries, and if the stress wasn't enough already, they have been attacked by a pack of wolves. Her clothes soaked with blood. 

Much to her fortune, there was a river nearby. 

Evelyn took her armor off, not wasting any more time than the necessary to unbutton her garnets and throw each piece of clothing, including her undergarments, in a pile. She would clean it soon, but now there were some urgent ‘matters’, for her to attend to. The water was warm, the last rays of sun reflecting on the surface, making it look like the water was sparkling.  
The depth of the river was enough to cover her breasts.  
Cullen would've probably enjoyed the water too, she would recommend it to him later, when he was back from collecting wood for their fireplace. Evelyn bit her underlip as her thoughts trailed off to fill her mind with thoughts about the Commander. She licked her lips as she imagined how he would look like without all these layers of armors. Her mind going down to dangerous paths when she started to imagine that scar of him brushing against her sensitive skin, his long fingers ghosting over her back and going up to her neck, and the heat of his muscular body against her naked skin and... 

Maker's breath, she wouldn't take it anymore! She needed to relieve herself. 

With shy and hesitant gestures, Evelyn brushed her body with her nails, delicately, as her hands trailed down her exposed shoulders towards her collarbone. Caressing the curves of her breasts, drawing small circles around them as she licked her lips —the sensation sending a wave of heat down her veins.  
She closed her eyes as she began to imagine her fierce and handsome Commander savoring her wet skin with his big hands.  
She caressed her rosebud now, while her other hand continued down the line of her torso, towards her hips, until it arrived on her sex.  
She tangled her fingers between her sex's curls, pulling and twisting it delicately as the other hand circulated her nipples.  
Evelyn flushed, the movement sending a wave of arousal down her clit. It felt delicious.  
“Oh...” she gasped as she stopped playing with her curls and even down, her fingers now finding the entrance to her insides.  
“Cullen,” she licked her lips once more as she moaned, she could feel now, the heat going down and down as she made way for her index finger to come inside.  
“Oh, Cullen!” she moaned louder now as she played with her hardened nipples.  
She put another finger inside her, going further in and making small movements with her hand, exploring the cave of her insides as she let the now cooler water tickle her skin. 

Her arousal increased, making Evelyn's fasten her fingers as she felt her organ tightening around the two intruders. Her moans coming more frequently and louder as she pleaded to Cullen to make her undone.  
And she could feel it starting to come when the sound of someone clearing his throat startled her.

Her eyes snapped open, going wide as she brought her hands to the side and turned around, only to be greeted by the figure of her Commander, wearing a leather tunic and trousers as he stood there, his arms crossed as he looked down at her. “Co—Commander!!” her face turned scarlet, she cried out for air as she prayed for the Maker to summon a rift right where she stood and for it to engulf her whole.  
“Having fun?”  
Maybe if she drowned herself right now—

Evelyn had the biggest crush on Cullen since the time she first saw him. She blushed every time their eyes would meet, her voice stuttered when they talked.  
They have flirted sometimes, but nothing ever came out of it, for he was as shy as her. And though he would now and then respond to her flirts, she couldn't be sure if he was also interested or playing around (not that he looked like the type of person who would do that).

“I'm so—” she began, deeply ashamed for being caught, her eyes wandering around the water's surface. She would never be able to look at him ever again.  
Evelyn didn't finish her sentence, for the Commander soon spoke.  
“Is it warm?”  
She frowned, confused by his question, but she still not dared to look at him.  
He probably noticed her expression, as he spoke once more.  
“The water,” he explained. “Is it warm?”  
She bit her lips as she nodded, then, with a shaken voice, she spoke, “A little cooler now, but warm still.”  
“Good,” he smirked, proceeding to pulling his leather tunic off. 

Evelyn almost stopped breathing at the sight. What in the Maker's name was he doing? 

Cullen threw his tunic over the pile with her own discarded clothes, letting his flexed muscles exposed to the public's eyes.  
He then started to remove his trousers, but not before discarding his sword to the ground.  
Soon the Commander of the Inquisition was wearing nothing but his smalls, showing for whoever dared to look, his well built body; consequence of years of templar training.  
Evelyn was still shy, but she couldn't keep her eyes off him while he stripped, much less when he stood there, a few meters from her, half naked in all his glory. Her eyes couldn't stop tracing every muscle of his body, every bruise and scar that he kept hidden under the layers of armor, making her feel like she was discovering his deepest secrets; things few had the pleasure to come to know. And she licked, bit her lips as each spot of his body sent a wave of heat through her veins. She flushed, aching for the urge of feeling him inside her, for all of his perfection fill her until she overflowed. 

“May I join you?” he smiled seductively, the scar on his upper lip almost disappearing as the corner of his mouth raised.  
His hoarse voice brought Evelyn back from her reverie, almost not believing what she was hearing.  
“YES!” she answered, her tone way louder and desperate than she planned it to be. She soon took notice of how it came off and cleared her throat nervously as she corrected her words. “No! I mean— Yes, please.”  
Maker's breath, she was making only embarrassing herself more and more; Cullen must've thought her to be a shameless woman.  
To her surprise, however, he simply snorted.  
“Well then, excuse me, Your Worship,” he gave her a sheepish grin as he walked towards her, his bare feet disturbing the calm water as it came into contact with its surface. 

The sun had gone now, but the weather was still warm, being refreshed only by a cool breeze that blew every few seconds. “I'm surprised,” Cullen was in front of her, the water covering all of him up to half of his torso. “When I heard you calling my name, I thought something happened.”  
Maker— was she moaning that loud!?  
Evelyn turned her gaze away, speechless, her cheeks regaining its red tone once again.  
Cullen smirked at the sight of the fearless leader of the Inquisition shying down like an innocent damsel— if he hadn't been seeing it with his own eyes, he would have never believed it.  
Raising his hands to cup her cheeks in a slow and assertive motion, he asked her, in a husky whisper, for her to look at him.  
His amber eyes penetrated her own, making the urge to touch him almost unbearable.  
However, before she could react or form any meaningful thought, Cullen diminished the distance between them, brushing her earlobe with his lips as he purred— the words that came out of it were almost enough to take her to the Maker's side.  
“May I...?” he asked as a finger ghosted over the line of her neck.  
She nodded, trying to not appear like a desperate mabari crying for its favorite toy.  
“Good,” he grinned against her ears.  
His hands started to caress the sensitive skin of her neck, taking out a moan out of her lips as he did. 

Oh, Maker... His touch was way better and hotter than she could've ever imagined. 

His calloused fingers started to move down towards her collarbone, his other hand rested over her lumbar, pulling her closer to his body.  
He was hot, his skin was hot. It felt like she was being wrapped by the Maker's bliss. Evelyn closed her eyes, forgetting about their surrounds as she let the pleasure of being touched sway her mind away.  
His lips moved from her ears now, brushing the gap between her clavicle and her neck.  
They moved up and down; Cullen took a deep breath as the smell of her intoxicated his mind, making him hunger for more.  
“Cullen...!” she moaned when she felt the tip of his tongue against her neck, his hand drawing circles on her back as the other now moved down to her breasts, playing with her hard and sensitive nipples. She was overtaken by the sensation of his whole body against her, and Evelyn couldn't take it anymore; she needed to touch him too.  
This time 'twas him who moaned when one of her hands found its way to the nape of his neck, the other feeling the skin of his chest.  
Evelyn could feel every bruise against her fingers, his harsh skin marked by his past fights, telling the story of his life. She lavished herself as she imagined what tales were hidden deep within. 

Everything was good and felt right — she could almost forget the stress that once was bestowed on her body, Cullen's touches were taking her to places she never thought to be possible to go; the ache she felt inside the between of her tights was in no way a problem — it felt good, it felt lustrous.  
She longed to feel him even more. 

“Cullen —” she moaned as his lips were now placing wet kisses down the full extent of her throat.  
He hummed, the vibration of his voice against her own obligating her to take a deep breath and wet her own lips before the words that longed to free themselves made their presence known in the small space that lingered between them.  
“Take me,” she said simply, her voice almost a meow.

He stopped. Their bodies breaking contact as he pushed himself away, his hands cupping her cheeks as she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
His irises were amber no longer.  
“Are you sure?” he stared back, his voice hesitant as the question filled her ears.  
It took Evelyn a moment, no more than a few seconds — but seconds that felt like the eternity for his own needs.  
A sheepish grin appeared on her lips, together with wrinkles down the corner of her eyes as her voice took a melodic tone and she answered.  
“As sure as I am that Andraste is the Maker's bride.”

What was once hesitation was now certainty, what was once fear was now bravery.  
The slow became fast, pace augmenting within each second, within each quick and short breath. 

Cullen held her to him, held her behinds with a single hand, for the water made her weight light as a feather.  
Her legs tangled around his sides, the intrusion of his organ causing a hint of pain, but overflowing her with pleasure.  
His free hand explored every inch of her naked skin, sometimes delicate and slow, sometimes harsh and fast.  
Her fingers played with the, now wet, curls of his hair, making it take new forms now and then.  
Their lips brushed together, their tongues fought one another's, sometimes breaking apart to gather the air that disappeared from their lungs.  
When their mouths and tongues weren't fighting for dominance, they were worshiping the other's body; licking and biting here and there — hands finding the way to the other's sex within every few thrusts. 

The urge of touching and feeling was never satiated, 'twas an endlessly hungry beast that precluded them from being apart for more than a few seconds. And when they finally came undone... oh, Maker! There were no words to describe the sensation that flowed in their veins, that flowed through the blood that painted their cheekbones.  
The ecstasy, the pleasure— it was too much, almost sinful.  
But they didn't stop there, 

Oh no. 

They got out of the water, that was now freezing, but not enough to overcome the heat of their bodies.  
Cullen carried her, just like he had been doing now, her legs still tangled around his sides.  
He used all of his strength to balance her body against his, especially when he felt now not only the weight of her whole, but also his.  
He struggled at first, but he didn't falter.  
When a worried Evelyn asked if he needed to put her down, he took her lips on his, his hold tightening around her back as an answer.  
He took her to his tent that, for his fortune, was no more than a few meters away. 

And Maker bless them if their clothes were still there by the river in the morning.


End file.
